Therapist
by Michiko Kaori
Summary: Sakura Haruno is famed for her clever evaluation in a couple’s relationship. But when Karin and Sasuke Uchiha are enrolled in her sessions, she's in for a surprise she never saw coming. AU. SasuSaku. Session II up. Expect slow updates.
1. Session I

**Therapist**

By:

Michiko Kaori

* * *

**Summary: **Sakura Haruno is famed for her clever evaluation in a couple's relationship. But when Karin and Sasuke Uchiha are enrolled in her sessions, she's in for a surprise she never saw coming. **AU. **SasuSaku.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight." I started. "You had asked her to be your wife just so she can bear you a child who will take over your family's legacy?"

By the time I finished, the man, Auburn hair and chunky brown eyes wearing a fairly plain polo shirt looked queasy; shifting uncomfortably on the onyx black leather couch.

Ha!

I love it when I hit jackpot.

I noted that his hands had become restless, hence intertwining them to ease his anxiousness. The woman, who sat at the opposite edge of the couch, was on the verge of tears—I could tell. The way she gasped uncontrollably and shook beyond belief gave it away. Sympathetically, I softened my military façade.

I couldn't help it; I raise my hands and hang my hand in shame for my unprofessionalism.

It was devastating—really. Had they been married for just a year, I wouldn't feel bad as much. But they were married for _fifteen _years.

I mean, what kind of bastard would marry a woman—who loves him to death—just because he wanted her to bear him a child to maintain his family's reputation?

Pretty low if you ask me.

I turned to the man again, just so that I could refrain myself from being biased in this session. He still remained immobile sound-wise, and the room was as still as the midnight view. I shifted on my beloved beige armchair, suddenly deciding that I didn't feel quite relaxed. Feeling slightly bored, I checked my fancy looking faux leather wristwatch.

I cleared my throat and tapped my clipboard a good three times with my Parker pen, breaking the eerie silence.

"Well, I'm afraid our time is up. But let me say that we have made a progress in uncovering some of your relationship's difficulties." I said, flipping my pink hair back. The woman, who deemed disappointed with the conclusion of our session, faced me.

"M-Ms. Haruno—may I ask what you have seen as the problem?" She asks uneasily. I stood up and approached my desk with my clipboard in hand.

"Well, initially in the session I believe that with what both of you have answered to my questions that your relationship lacks social connection." I started, looking up from the paper to see that both eyes glued on me. I faintly smiled before continuing.

"Seeing as you, sir, leave your wife and child due to your business frequently, it may be your own obstacle on how you can build a bridge so as to reach your wife again. It's plainly obvious that you're distant to her, socially and physically. Might I suggest devoting a few hours to her?" I ask calmly and yet the man stood up, outraged I assume.

"Ms. Haruno, are you trying to tell me I should just leave my company meetings just so I can get to know her like a giddy teenager?!" He exclaims. I resisted the urge to shout back at him, saying, "What the hell do you mean by that? She's your wife darn it!"

"Sir, I think you misinterpreted my suggestion. I was only trying to tell you that in order to save your marriage; you must give your wife some of your time for your sake, her sake and your son's sake." I said professionally. It's such a wonder how business men can be so good with numbers and so bad with words.

"It's not _me _who's distant, it's _her_!"

"Excuse me if I'm interrupting your false speech but I've been trying to spend time with you—casually trying to start a conversation but _you _keep pushing me away!"

Sigh.

They're at it again.

"I'm sorry, but I have to intrude. I have another session just five minutes from now so if you don't mind." I said and nod towards the door. I turn some papers that are on my clipboard and start talking once more. "Alright then, this shouldn't be too hard. Both of you must either spend at least two hours together, just to get to know one another then narrate to me what happened in our incoming session, or list ten things you like about your partner and ten things you dislike about them."

Once finished, I give a million watt smile and clap my hands together.

"Well that's it, off you go then." I watched them approach the door, and then saw the husband leave. The wife however, had stopped on her tracks and beamed an admittedly beautiful smile.

"Thank you very much Ms. Haruno. I owe you the world. I look forward to our next session oh so much." She said then curtly nodded at me. "Thanks again."

With that, the woman left. I was speechless, to say the least. For the lack of better words, I say—was that woman whack? I haven't patched up their marriage yet. In addition, to be quite honest, I'm not too sure if I can. I'm presuming the man never loved her but then again, then again I may just be overestimating the man's lack of credibility.

And honestly, I pity the woman. Loved him to death, she did. Not caring what her friends advised just so that she can be with him. She told me, in one of out earlier one on one sessions, that she had waited for her love for roughly eight years. I never would have guessed that she waited that long and withheld her intuitions because she believed that they were _it _for each other…

…But apparently, he only wanted her for child bearing.

It's so sad, isn't it? If I were in her shoes, I would _never _let a man control me. I would never make him cause me such moroseness—I mean, what man has the right?! If you ask me, I'd—

"Ms. Haruno, i-it's time for your next session." Hinata, my assistant, tells me ever so softly from behind my closed door. She's just this little angel who can't even utter a single audible word to the man of her dreams. Yes—even my assistant needs my surveying. She is in love with a hyperactive, blonde—well at least from what I was told. He is very talkative, humorous and a very trustworthy man. From her stories, I could understand how she fell for him.

Ah if only my love life was as active as hers was. Since my career as a relationship counselor is pretty much on the fast track, I've not enough time for any rendezvous. And catching the eye of the red-haired swimming coach from down the road isn't too much of a good thing. I wouldn't date anyone who doesn't even portray any of the requirements of being my dream man.

Yes, I have a dream man! And don't you _dare _make fun of me!

My dream man has to have black hair, don't ask. I just have this thing for men who have silky black hair. He has to be tall but not too tall. Has to have the most enticing eyes I've ever seen and has to make good money for a living.

Not to mention, has to have an appeal of a Greek God.

Oh and more importantly, he has to have a good attitude. I mean, I can't go on a date with an ice-cube now can I? Obviously I—

"Ms. Haruno, are you there?" Hinata asks. I guess I've been spacing again.

Me and my imagination.

"Yes Hinata, bring them in." I said. I observe my office, swirling around my desk chair, so that I can repair or fix whatever flaw that may look disgraceful for my office. Then there, I just noticed that my blinds have been covering my windows, and it's only eleven in the morning. What a waste to cover the beautiful sun-lit view of the peaceful city of Konoha.

Ah Konoha.

Dubbed as the most peace-loving city in the Fire country. Despite the fact that the troubled city of Suna is on our neighboring border—and the equally chaotic city of Oto somewhere near our boundary, it can still remain its bipolar opposite. The thing is, whatever their mayors are doing is so totally wrong. Thankfully, our mayor, Madame Tsunade as I would call her, knows when to gamble with her luck. As a result from a friendly wager, she has now mastered the art of making peace with the city.

Ha. And you don't even know what I'm talking about, I reckon.

But anyway, as I've said, the people here in Konoha are the nicest bunch you will ever meet. Have I mentioned that I'm very good friends with the mayor? Ha! I bet you didn't see that coming. Funny how I met her really, she—

"Why can't you open the door for me like any other guy?!"

"Well now I hope it's clear to you and your midget brain that I'm _not _like any other guy." Just then, after I opened the blinds, I turned around and saw my presumably next clients. A woman, wearing a ludicrously skimpy top and skirt—eyes copper and the hair of the same hue, had entered while bickering with a man who was yet to be revealed behind the door.

To catch their attention—and make my presence known—I cough in a rather fake manner.

"Uhm excuse me—you must be Ms. Karin. I'm—"

"How dare you insult my brain?!" Okay, that's a first. Someone just cut me off.

Me.

Me.

_ME!_

"Well forgive me your highness; I forgot you didn't have one."

Woah.

Homerun for whoever that man was.

And it's confirmed to be a knockout, ladies and gents. The copper-haired woman with green outlined glasses just gasped and walked towards the sofa of torment.

She sat on the right-most edge of the couch, to my view of course. Crossing her legs and arms, the huffing of her chest and puffing up her cheeks as well. Uh oh! Spoiled brat alert!

Ha.

Sorry for that.

It has just been a millennium since I've had clients with such an interesting entrance.

I guess it will be one of those, HTBT moments for me.

On an unbiased and quick observation, I would think that the woman wasn't the only problem here. Stereotypically, a woman like her should either be partnered with an obnoxious jerk who only wants her for her physical traits, or a really desperate, greedy and rich old man.

Yes, yes. I know. Shame on Sakura Haruno for relying on typecast relationships.

Well, you can't exactly blame me, can you?

Okay fine, you can.

But when you're bored, a relationship counselor, twenty-six and single, you just can't help it.

And anyway, as I've said, I could tell that the woman wasn't the only problem here. I mean, have you heard the way the man answered her earlier on? Talk about being gallant. He wouldn't even open the door for her! While I'm half-and-half about this, a man should _at least _open the door for his woman.

I mean, gosh. Poor her! And she even got her intelligence insulted.

I bet this man is someone who's overly flaunting and who had only gotten a hold of this woman because of his money. I mean, no woman would want to be with any man who talks like that to her. I bet he has a face of a—

"Are we going to start this session or what?"

Oh my Greek God.

This man is gorgeous!

Such beautiful black hair that is adjacent on his face, stunning onyx orbs and one hell of a body.

He's—he's exactly like my dream man!

Okay, deep breaths Sakura—deep breaths.

Remain professional; you must _not _jump on this man.

Repeat after me, thou must remain professional and refrain from jumping on this man.

_Thou must remain professional and refrain from jumping on this overly sexy man._

_Thou must remain professional and refrain from jumping on this severely gorgeous man._

_Thou must remain professional and refrain from jumping on this molten lava hot man._

_Thou must—_

I look up to see two pairs of eyes staring at me. Apparently, I've been chanting aloud. Not to mention I've sat on the floor with my legs crossed and looked like I was meditating.

_Shit._

I stood up, straightening my clothes before laughing sheepishly.

"O-oh, ri-right. Yes. Sorry." I said, trying to remain calmed. I strode towards my desk and grasped my mocha-brown clipboard, then clearing my throat. "Welcome, Ms. Karin and Mr. Sasuke Uchiha." As replies, I receive a snort from the red-haired woman whom I presume is Karin and an uninterested face from Mr. Sasuke.

_Mmm. _

_Mr. Sasuke._

_I like the sound of that._

Clearing my throat once more, I clap my hands together and sit on my beige armchair and shifted myself until I was comfortable.

"Shall we get started?" I said enthusiastically as I watched Mr. Sexy—uhm, I mean Sasuke—yeah, that's the guy, sit on the opposite end of the leather couch. I receive a nod from Karin and another look from Mr. Oh So Hot which read, I'm-here—kill-me-now.

"A-alright then. Why did you enroll in my sessions?" I asked.

"We didn't." They say in unison. Perplexedly, I give them a quizzical look.

"I beg your pardon?" Sasuke—yes I finally got it right—gave me yet another look before he answers.

But it seems his partner beat him to it.

"Just that, pinky. Sasuke-kun and I weren't the ones who wanted to do this." She started. "His dad enrolled us here." I blinked.

Well, that's another first.

"Uhm, alright then. Well, let's move on. What's the foundation of your relationship?" I ask. Sasuke remains silent while Karin on the other hand, replies me with a question of her own.

"Oh sorry, Sasuke-kun doesn't like wearing make-up." She said. Trying to desist myself from laughing—which took more effort than usual—I try to just smile.

But hell was it hard.

"I-I meant, how your relationship started Karin." I replied. She gives me a sort of snobbish look while Sasuke smirks in amusement.

Oh, he _is _gorgeous.

"Please excuse her; her brain capacity must not be overrated." Sasuke jokes as I again tried my hardest not to laugh. Karin on the other hand seemed to be angered by his remark.

"How dare you Sasuke-kun!" She exclaims. Standing up and clenching her fists.

"Don't call me that. I feel like I'm a cat when you do." He says and plops up an elbow on the arm of the couch and rested his jaw on his knuckles.

"Ugh! And who on earth will you allow to call you that, hm?! If not your fiancée, then who?!" She interjects. Sasuke who was looking at Karin now looked at me with a malicious grin. I gulped audibly and backed up to until I felt the back of the chair.

"How about you, Haruno." He suggests. Taken aback—and not to mention flustered—I gulp once more and tried to smile. But instead, I ended up looking like Sai—my architect and carpenter—who when smiles, looks like a sadist who took pictures of his drunk friend in his underwear while singing in the streets.

Trust me, you do _not _want to be in that 'friend's' shoes.

…Or underwear.

Or…uhh…nevermind.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't quite understand what you're saying Mr. Uchiha." I say hastily. Thankful to Kami-sama, he smirks and says, "Nevermind."

"Alright then, would someone mind telling me how you've met your partner?" I start.

"Well, Haruko—is it?" She asks. Had it not been for my will to maintain this session professional and at my league, I would've twitched like there's no tomorrow.

"Actually, it's Haruno—"

"Whatever. No one really cares."

Ugh!

The nerve!

How _dare _she cut me off and say no one cares!

Apparently she's wrong because someone _did _ask what my name was and had asked me to go out with him, thank you very much!

Oh nevermind, the Queen Bitc—I mean _Karin _is speaking.

"Well my love and I haven't spoken to each other until that day my uncle met his father. But _everyone _could tell he had the hots for me." She says promiscuously and batting her eyelashes to Sasuke flirtatiously—who in my opinion was much more interested in the cherry blossom-pink wall parallel to him. "So my uncle and his father got to talking and stuff and decided we should get hitched."

I blinked.

Again.

So… they never really wanted to get married?

_Oh yes!_

"So, getting betrothed was never your idea?" I ask curiously. Karin looks at me and laughs.

"No! How dumb are you?" She asks me and laughs some more, snorting now and then. "Have you even heard a thing I was saying? I told you it was my uncle and his father's idea to have us married. Not betrothed! Whatever that is."

Way to say who's dumb Karin.

* * *

Minutes pass and before I knew it, it was almost an hour. Therefore, I decided to give them their assignments for the next session now.

"Well then, here is what I'm assigning the both of you to do for the next meeting." I started. "First off, I want the both of you to spend three hours together, conversing like any other couple and then dictate to me what you have done next week."

"Why the hell do we have to do what you say Sakura?" Sasuke asks.

_Ooh. _

_Sa-ku-ra._

_Mmm._

_My name sounds so beautiful when he says it…_

"Well, may I remind you that I know your father's call numbers. In fact, he's sent me a memo that if the session encounters any hindrances, I have to call him right away. And we wouldn't want that now, would we, _Sasuke-kun._" I teased; earning a smirk from him and a piercing glare from Karin who in return stood up, grabbed Sasuke's arm, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"He's mine Haruno." She threatens. I giggle softly before bowing apologetically to Karin.

"Don't worry Ms. Karin, I mean no peril to your on-going relationship with Mr. Uchiha." I said and went behind my desk and sat on my revolving chair. "Well then, off you go."

And with that, I received another glare from Karin and a gorgeous smirk from Sasuke before he started bickering to the redhead about any proximity.

Then the door closed.

And here I was, once again.

I reached for the papers I had asked Sasuke and Karin to write on, which contained the things they knew about their partners. Initially, I read Karin's.

**Things I know about ****MY ****Sasuke:**

**He wants me.**

**He secretly likes it when I wear short and tight clothes.**

**He loves my hair color.**

**He wants people to think he hates it when I call him pet names because he doesn't want them to think he's not cool.**

**He **_**so **_**does **_**not **_**like ****YOU****.**

After reading the contents of Karin's paper, I couldn't help but laugh at her work. Not to say I was making fun of her but it's that I have this nagging feeling that Sasuke's would contain the exact opposite.

Ha!

His paper didn't even have a title. What a man. But once I laid my eyes on the paper, all I saw were two words.

**Call me.**

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, yes. I'm aware that I'm handling a lot of fics and that the tenses in this pilot chappie is mixed up. Blame it on reading one of the Shopaholic books. I'm mixed up with writing in the present and past tenses. I apologize for that. I'll repair this chapter once I have time so for now, this is it.

Haha, OOC much? Yes I know it's true my characters here are OOC, but that's the beauty of fanfiction isn't it? I'm out of time, so review please!

**Flames are accepted, wheras con-crits and reviews are loved. :)**

_--M. Kaori_


	2. Session II

**Therapist**

By:

Michiko Kaori

* * *

**Summary: **Sakura Haruno is famed for her clever evaluation in a couple's relationship. But when Karin and Sasuke Uchiha are enrolled in her sessions, she was in for a surprise she never saw coming. **AU. **SasuSaku.

*****Oh my gosh I am so overwhelmed by all the reviews and I thank you for all your support. :) I love you all.

*I'm really trying my best not to mix up the tenses but…yes, I'll fix it when I have the time. :3 I also received a review stating Sakura was a tad too unprofessional in the previous chapter so I tried to make her more serious here. And this is where some of the chapter 1 goofiness disappears as the plot starts to roll out. But just tell me if you don't like it, and I'll try to meet with your expectations.

*Standard disclaimer applied.

* * *

"Mr. Hoshizawa, did you not just tell me last week that you were going to propose to Nana?" I ask. The man in question ran a hand through his black shoulder length locks, frustration clearly printed on his well-defined face.

Sigh.

Meet Nakamoru Hoshizawa. Age twenty-six, occupation is a banker and a free-lance journalist. Description, indecisive. Dilemma, well, I'm not too clear about that yet.

"Yes but, when I saw Maya's face, I couldn't help it Ms. Haruno!" He exclaims, his hands slamming on my couch.

I resisted the urge to sigh again, it was just too tiring.

We repeated the same cycle for the fourth time. And we've only been in five sessions!

Talk about déjà vu.

His pleading cobalt eyes meet mine. His face scrunched up with faint desperation…or a sign of constipation.

In which case, I've got to get this wrapped up.

Before he…blows.

"You've got to help me, I really do think I love Nana, but I feel like I can love Maya _while _loving Nana!" He lets out a cry of frustration. I frowned. Truth be to be said, Nakamoru is a nice child, although it is awkward calling him child when we are of the same age, it's just that for the most part, he seems very unsure of his choices.

In our first session, he told me about his problem, he said that he wanted to settle down with his current live-in girlfriend, Nana Oharu, but felt that his feelings for his ex-girlfriend Maya was resurfacing as she becomes co-workers with Nakamoru. Maya claims she doesn't intend on getting back with him, but she leaves hints along the way that gives him mixed signals.

This leads us to Nakamoru's current predicament.

So, to marry or to recycle what's been thrown?

Stay tuned!

Ha.

I've always wanted to say that.

I jot down some possible solutions and ideas for Nakamoru's quandary with my Parker Pen. Rising from my armchair, I took my light blue mug from my desk and took sip of my lukewarm coffee. I lay it down as I decide what would help Nakamoru's problem.

Hmm.

Sigh.

A life of a shrink is not easy.

Specially if you're small.

Haha.

Get it?

Shrink?

Small?

The—

Oh forget it.

"Nakamoru." Said man picks up his gaze from my carpet to me with a hopeful twinkle in them. I smiled. "Why don't you try to… observe how you feel with Maya with what you feel with Nana?" Once I finished, a look of confusion graced his face.

"What do you mean?" I took another sip from my coffee and looked over to my clipboard.

"I mean, why don't you try observing how you feel about…" I trailed off as I tapped my pen on the metallic clip of the board. "Being in a room with Maya then compare it when you're with Nana. Then think that if you were to be with that person forever, which one would you chose amongst them. Sound good to you?"

He beamed.

"Yep!"

* * *

It was almost two in the afternoon, less than half an hour to go before my last session.

It was with the Uchihas.

As I chewed on my last bit of diced vegetables, I decided I wanted more turkey burgers. I took out the amount of Yen needed and handed it to the cashier lady. With a smile, she gave me the turkey burger and my receipt then made my way back to my table.

Ahh.

Sweet serendipity.

"So Sakura-san, how's it going with that red-headed life-guard?"

I almost spilt my coffee all over Hinata at the impromptu question.

Oh.

Uhm.

No.

Wait.

Scratch that.

"Oh my, Hinata, I'm so sorry!" I apologized. C'mon, could you blame me? I was happily drinking my coffee, thinking of all sorts of things, like, what's a unicorn with two horns called? Or why cheese is yellow when she asked me something about the said man.

"It's alright; I was…going to change anyway." She said.

Isn't she just an angel?

"So… answer the question."

…Or maybe not.

"Well… I don't really know." It's true, there really isn't much to discuss about Gaara and I. The first time I've seen him was on the day when I almost gave up being a counselor and decided to train for one of the things I dreamed of being.

A swimmer!

So bravely, I went to the public pool and luckily not much was around to witness my…_graceful _failure. In nothing but a modest one-piece swimsuit, I made my way up to the highest point where I could jump into the pool.

It never occurred to me that the highest point would be more at ten floors high.

So with chicken legs and chicken wings, I jumped and screamed at the top of my lungs.

Next thing I knew, I was surrounded by children with bindings around my head. I was about to get up before I was held back by a topless man with red hair and a kanji tattoo on one side of his forehead.

Yes, that was Gaara.

Turns out, I jumped at the wrong side.

I landed in the wading pool.

_Let's just be thankful you didn't lose your clothes like people do in movies._

"Oh! Sakura-san, we're late. The Uchihas are already in your office!" Hinata said as she looks at me regretfully. "It's my fault, I'm your assistant and I should've kept track and—"

Ha.

Didn't I tell you she was an angel?

I laughed and dragged her by wrist on the way out of the café.

I could only wish things would turn out my way today.

Silently, I composed a message for a _certain someone_.

_Dear Kami, _

_May you forbid me from acting like a fangirl in front of the Uchihas?_

_Please?_

_I'm begging._

_Yours truly,_

_Haruno Sakura._

_p.s. It wouldn't hurt if you actually listened to me this time._

* * *

I was ten minutes late for my session with the Uchihas, and by the time I was in front of my office door with my name in golden letters, the ruckus behind that door only sent one thing through my brain.

"Why don't you ever answer any of my questions?!"

Karin has entered the building.

"Well, excuse me if I don't know why yellow is the color of cheese." I chuckled at this, but straightened myself as I tried to mimic my blank façade.

Okay.

Deep breaths Sakura.

Do _not _be tempted to scream when you see him, alright?

Alright.

All I have to do is go inside now.

I opened the door and stepped inside the room only to find Uchiha Sasuke directly towering over me.

And that wall I've been building up just cracked.

I gulped audibly as I stared at the mesmerizing eyes gazing at me.

Gosh, he has _got_ to be the most attractive man on earth.

"Mr. Uchiha," I started. I brushed passed him and preceded to my desk. Inwardly, I praised myself for having done that. "Ms. Yagami, goo—"

"Eew, don't call me that." Karin said disgustedly.

Blink.

"Call you what, Ms. Yagami?"

"That!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Cut it with the, 'Ms. Yagami' crap. I sound like I'm a shining beacon of light or something." She said as she crosses her arms and legs while she sits on my leather couch. Sasuke has long closed the door and has sat down on the couch as well.

As far as he could get from his red-haired fiancée.

I clear my throat and grasp at my clipboard and pen before sitting on my beige armchair.

Ahh.

Much better.

"Well, I've read your activity papers." At the mention of it, I could see Sasuke smirk—which, I chose to ignore.

No matter how _hot_ it made him look.

"And I must say I'm quite disappointed." I heard the click of Karin's tongue and narrowed her eyes at me.

Ugh.

There she goes with the bratty'tude again.

I just _hate _it when she does that.

"Anyway, what I'd like you to do now is to show me an object that reminds you of your significant other—" Sasuke scoffs at this. "—and tell me why."

They both groan.

I smiled.

I love my job.

* * *

"So, Karin, what reminds you the most of Sasuke?" I asked to the grinning red-head.

Well, she looks more full of herself than usual.

Her grin broadens when she draws out a picture of Sasuke from her purse.

I blinked.

"Uhm. Ms. Karin?"

She smirks.

"Jealous that I'm so brilliant, Haruno?"

Gah!

Who does this woman think she is?!

Inner Sister, are you with me?

_Way ahead of you!_

I sighed.

This was not going to end pretty if I didn't control my…

Urges.

_I smell an innuendo in that sentence! My, my, I never knew you were the naughty one between us!_

Oh shut up.

"Nevermind." I said before turning to her half-asleep looking fiancé. "And Sasuke, what do you have for us?"

Eew.

I just sounded like a pre-school teacher.

"This." He said boredly as he held up a phone. "Because she talks too much."

Ha.

Ha.

And _ha!_

Ladies and Gentlemen, Karin just got served!

Disbelievingly, she shot him a look.

"I do _not_ talk too much!"

Hm.

I wonder if Karin ever heard herself.

Then again.

No one would want to hear her.

The red-head loudmouth (please pardon my choice of words) adjusted her red-rimmed glasses as she glued her gaze on my carpet. Why had all my clients been looking at it today?

I looked at the carpet for myself.

Oh.

I never noticed that there was a coffee stain there before.

Hmm.

Interesting.

I looked at the troubled couple seated on the sofa, with Sasuke in the other end and Karin pouting in the other. I jotted some observations on a fresh new paper on my clipboard with a spare Parker Pen I'd like to name Sparky.

_Couple doesn't seem to enjoy each other's company._

_Probable Cause: Sasuke dislikes Karin, Karin obsesses about Sasuke._

_Remedy: HELP._

I sighed.

No wonder Mr. I'm So Bored's father applied them for ten sessions.

To think they were getting married by the end of the year.

They're going to need all the help they could get.

And I for one am determined to keep this couple in place.

No matter how tempting the man can be.

"So Mr. Uchiha," I stated as I took another sip from my mug. The silence that enveloped the room was unbearable. Tapping Sparky against the board, I tried to come up of another activity for them to do. "Describe Karin to me in a series of words."

Sasuke looked at me with bedroom eyes. He looked like he needed the sleep.

Tch.

Like _I _didn't need sleep.

_I bet if he's with Karin, he can't get any shut eye. _

_*wink wink*_

_If you know what I mean._

With a sigh of frustration, Sasuke drew his left arm up and placed his elbow on the arm of the sofa as he leaned his left temple on the knuckles of his hand.

"Annoying, Selfish, Bratty, Self-centered, Spoiled, H—"

"Uhm, okay that's enough." I said. Clicking his tongue, Sasuke turned his attention to his left. I looked at Karin, half-expecting her to throw a fit. Surprisingly, she looked like she was going to burst into tears. And you know what's even more surprising?

I felt her pain.

My eyes softened at the sight. My whole perception of Karin was a strong but depending woman. However, I never thought she might've really had feelings for her cold fiancé on the other side of the couch. I heard a soft sniffle from her while wiping her blurred glasses.

And if I looked closely enough, I could see a single glassy tear rolling off her cheek.

Since when had Karin been so emotional?

"Ms. Karin, is something wro—"

Ding. Ding. Ding.

"Oh look, it's time, well I guess we better get going then." Karin said hurriedly as she clutched her sequined purse and left without another word. She even brushed passed Sasuke. That was something to be worried about.

Sasuke grunted something about her being, "Annoying" as he stood up and approached me.

Oh my gosh.

What was he going to do?

I felt the heat rush to my cheeks as he laid his hands on the desk that was an inch behind me with his arms on either side of my head.

I swallowed my spit, and I could almost hear the smirk spreading on his lips when he whispered something into my ear.

Oh my Kami.

Hyperventilation, this is not the time for you to pay me a visit.

"I'm not done with you."

With that, all the warmth that he gave off was gone in an instant with a slam on the door. I breathed in, and breathed out, trying but failing miserably to level out my heart rate and breathing.

About three things I was absolutely positive.

First, Sasuke was engaged.

Second, there was part of him—and I didn't know how potent that part might be—that enjoyed playing with me.

And third, I still didn't know why cheese is yellow.

* * *

*Okay, so I know it sucked and is incredibly short. It didn't even reach 2,500 words but I figured that it's not nice to make you guys wait for so long. I know it's bad to rush work but I was guilty... I also am aware that it's not funny anymore. Be sure to look at the earlier notes alright? So there. I can't promise you a good read because I know everyone's tastes vary so here.

Please do not think I am bashing twilight for that last part there. I absolutely love twilight. So please. Don't hate me. But I know this chapter is very disappointing so, bring on the flames.

*Will be edited when my mojo comes back to me.

**Flames are accepted, whereas con-crits and reviews are loved. :)**

_--M. Kaori_


End file.
